


When The Library Earned Its Keep

by LaingsLady



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingsLady/pseuds/LaingsLady
Summary: Tom gets distracted while trying to read.





	When The Library Earned Its Keep

When the Library earned its keep

Tom sat in his favourite chair as he watched Devika arrange the new books they had bought. Hamlet soon forgotten Devika had captured his complete attention. The way she moved had him thinking of everything he could do with her. Just the idea of having his mouth on her cunt and his fingers in her had him rubbing his fingers over his mouth. He could already taste her on his tongue, licking his lips he palmed his hardening cock and got ready to call her over.

“Devika come over here please, now”, she recognised that tone, his dom tone, he expected her to kneel in front of him. When Devika was in position Tom took off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper; pulling his cock out he started to stroke it. Kneeling at his feet Devika watched his hand stroke over his cock, he moved one of his hands to cup the back of her head to urge it towards his cock, “come one now little one, I want to see you licking my cock. Little kitten licks, you know how I like it”. She moved towards him getting in close so she could gently lick his cock in little strokes, she payed special attention to the big vein that was throbbing for attention. He threw his head back and moaned “Oh Devika, right there kitten right there. Come on, keep licking my cock”. Tom clenched his hand into her hair and pressed her face harder into his groin. 

Using the hand in her hair he guided her down to his balls so she could suckle on them. She took his right ball into her mouth and rolled it around with her tongue, she soon had him whimpering and moaning her name. “Come on now Devika don’t tease me, I want you to lick my cock again”, he was now staring down at her, still wearing his glasses because he knows how much she loved it. Devika continued to gently lick at his cock, like a kitten lapping at milk, the throbbing of his cock only got worse and he was getting close to exploding.

Tom was getting to frustrated so he hauled Devika onto his lap, pushing up her skirt he had instant access to her cunt because he had banned panties in the house, he wanted to have instant access to her at all times. Pulling her lips onto his, he slipped his hand into her cunt and found it drenched; he knew how much she loved to worship his cock. Pushing his fingers into her entrance to make sure she was drenched enough to accept him, he found that she definitely was ready for him to rut into.

He positioned his cock ready to penetrate her “hold still now darling I’m going to push my cock into your cunt and then I’m going to give you the fuck of your life, you want that don’t you sweetheart”, “yes sir I do”. Pushing up into Devika he groaned when he felt her walls closing around his cock he was in heaven. Devika moved in and started to lick and kiss his neck continuing to drive him crazy. Thrusting up into Devika, Tom growled and started thrusting into her even harder; he pulled her face up from his neck and kissed her lips he then pulled her shirt up so he could access her breasts.

Tom wrenched her bra down and delved into breasts licking and sucking at her nipples, biting down on her nipples he had her moaning for him. He slid one hand to her clit and started to rub in rhythm with his cock pounding in her cunt. He could feel her clenching on his cock. With a viscous thrust he rubbed her g-spot and had her cuming. He had her panting and moaning, he was struggling to hold on but he needed one more orgasm from her before he let go. Pounding up into her Tom could feel his cock hitting her cervix and rubbing against her g-spot. 

While Tom continued to lick and suck her nipples and play with her clit, he moved his other hand down to her cunt and got it wet, he then shifted his hand around to her arse so he could play with her arsehole, he tickled around her hole, he could feel her clenching around his cock, her movements were starting to slow down, “now sweetheart don’t slow, you don’t want to disappoint me do you?” Shaking her head Devika sped up her bouncing on his cock, and timed her bouncing with his cock slamming up into cunt, “good girl” he growled into her ear.

It was all to much for Devika, his cock rubbing her g-spot and hand on her clit plus his fingers playing with her arsehole and mouth ravishing her breasts; she fell into a screaming orgasm. Clenching around his cock Devika gushed around him, drenching his lap, as he shoved up into her cunt for the final time he bit down onto her shoulder. His cum came shooting up out of his cock mixing with her slickness and was starting to leak out of her down onto his jeans. Both of them sat there panting, Devika’s shirt sat on the opposite side of the room and her skirt was rucked up around her hip and Tom’s jeans were drenched around his crotch area. Devika looked up to kiss Tom’s face so she could kiss him, but didn’t get the chance because she burst out laughing when she saw that his glasses were still perfectly in place.


End file.
